Cochlear implant systems commonly comprise external and implanted components. The external components usually include a battery-powered processor for receiving sounds, converting them into coded electrical signals, and transmitting the signals via a headpiece to the implanted components of the system. The coded electrical signals are further processed within the implanted components and transmitted to an implanted cochlear electrode where they stimulate the cochlea of the system user to produce sensations representative of the sounds received by the external processor.
The battery-powered processor of the external portion of a cochlear implant system is commonly secured behind the ear of the system user by an earpiece or to a belt or other clothing of the system user by a suitable fixation device. In either case, the coded electrical signals generated in the processor are transmitted by a cable connected between the processor and a headpiece secured to the head of the system user adjacent a signal receiving coil included in the implanted components of the system.
The connections of the external signal processor to the cable and the cable to the headpiece are by electrical connectors. Such electrical connectors form important building blocks of the cochlear implant system, as well as many other electronic systems and components. In these regards, it is important that electrical connectors be a small as possible while meeting all of the manufacturing, physical strength, reliability of operation, and electrical conductivity requirements of the systems with which they are associated. Furthermore, at least in the case of cochlear implant systems where it is desired to promote freedom of movement for the system user under different physical conditions including bathing and recreational activities, it is desired that such electrical connectors be highly durable, weather-resistant, and preferably waterproof. Other desirable connector features are low cost, ease of manufacturing, and ease of insertion including orientation independence and one step insertion and securing. The miniature electrical connectors of the present invention meet and exceed all of the foregoing requirements and expectations.